Esto no es Amor
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Juvia ama profundamente a Gray y sus sentimientos a veces podrían llegar a puntos exagerados, pero nada se asemeja a la peligrosa obsesión que Lyon tiene hacia ella (GRUVIA — Onsided LYVIA)
1. Secuestro

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Este fic responde al desafío por San Valentín **"Mi Querido San Valentín"** de **Motín Fanficker.** Será un fic con 7 capítulos con las temáticas dadas por el grupo. Estas son: Secuestro — Coleccionista — Stalker — Celopatía — Voyeurismo — Hifefilia — Dependencia  
Hay que terminarlo durante el mes de Febrero, así que a ponerme las pilas!

**AN**: Debido a la naturaleza del desafío Lyon estará con mucho OOC. Trataré de ir desarrollando progresivamente el cambio de su personalidad, pero son pocos capítulos, así que en un punto el salto será bastante pronunciado y caeré en el OOC.

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia tendrá contenido adulto en capítulos futuros: violencia y escenas de sexo.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Secuestro

Juvia odiaba la lluvia.

Cada vez que el cielo dejaba caer el agua torrencial, la maga recordaba el sentimiento de soledad que la había azotado gran parte de su vida. Para ella el mal tiempo siempre eran malas noticias, abandono, aislamiento, desamparo, desamor… No había consuelo en la lluvia.

Esa tarde gris no era excepción. Si bien no era su propia magia la que provocaba las precipitaciones (pues ya hace tiempo había dejado de tener ese efecto), sus emociones estaban teñidas de ese color oscuro que adornaba el cielo.

Una vez más, ya perdiendo la cuenta de la cantidad, Gray-sama había despreciado sus sentimientos. Juvia creía que podía soportar su rechazo, que podría seguir con su optimismo y buen ánimo con solo amarlo profundamente, pero ya no era suficiente. Juvia necesitaba amor, quería que él la amara, que vea lo bueno que ella tenía para ofrecer, lo tomara y atesorara. Que la valorara, la cuidara, protegiera.

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su cabello, dibujaban el contorno de su rostro, para luego recorrer el largo de su cuerpo. El frío la abrazaba, con la ropa pegada a su piel, la temperatura haciéndole recordar cruelmente la mirada helada de su amado.

— Juvia-chan — Escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Sus ojos azules se desviaron del cielo oscuro y se dirigieron a quien llegaba a su lado. El rostro de Lyon, iluminado por un farol que le daba un halo cálido a su figura, mostraba una profunda preocupación. — ¿Qué haces aquí, debajo de la lluvia? — El chico llevaba en su mano derecha un paraguas negro bastante amplio que utilizó para cubrir a la maga, quedando ambos bajo su amparo.

— Juvia solo está pensando… — Dijo con un hilo de voz muy suave, que delataba su sufrimiento.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — Preguntó él y buscó su mirada. La chica de cabellos azules, fijó sus ojos en el espacio entre sus zapatos y luego de una pausa breve movió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

— No, no sucedió nada. Juvia debe ir a su casa. — Se separó de la protección del paraguas que él ofrecía, su cuerpo recibió nuevamente las frías gotas del cielo.

— Te acompaño. — Le ofreció con una sonrisa amable. — No es necesario que sigas mojándote.

— El agua no le hace daño a Juvia. — Comentó ella mientras comenzaban su camino hacia Fairy Hills.

— Supongo que no, eres una maga de agua. — Concedió él viendo hacia el frente. — Pero por la mirada en tus ojos, creo que algo de dolor te provoca.

Continuaron su camino en silencio, acompañados solo por el sonido monótono del ambiente lluvioso. Juvia se sentía extraña, todavía tenía la sensación de vacío en su interior, provocada por la escena con Gray en el gremio, pero a su vez, un sentimiento cálido comenzó a extenderse en su pecho. Sus ojos se dirigieron sutilmente al mago de cabellos blancos que caminaba junto a ella, sujetando el paraguas en medio para protegerlos a ambos del clima. El chico tenía una sonrisa serena en su rostro y sus ojos también poseían ese tiente helado que reconocía en su eterno amado, pero había algo más en ellos… A diferencia de Gray, Lyon estaba feliz. Feliz de estar a su lado.

— _A Lyon-sama no le molesta la compañía de Juvia_. — Pensó y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban algo de calor.

— Te ves más bella cuando sonríes. — Escuchó que le decía. Se sintió cohibida por el halago y mantuvo su mirada en el suelo. — Desearía que nunca tuvieras esa expresión que vi hace un rato. — Siguió Lyon. Juvia no se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero las palabras siguientes estaban teñidas de oscuridad. — Haría lo que fuera por proteger tu sonrisa, Juvia.

El enorme edificio de dormitorios de las chicas de Fairy Tail se irguió en la proximidad. La maga sintió que la soledad se aproximaba junto con la cercanía de su hogar y se detuvo en su lugar. Lyon avanzó un par de pasos, antes de voltear a verla…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Juvia… — Se abrazó a sí misma y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. No debía pedírselo, no era correcto abusar de la amabilidad de Lyon, quien siempre se mostraba atento con ella. — Juvia no quiere estar sola.

— ¿No hay nadie en los dormitorios? — Preguntó él y miró al edificio que tenía algunas luces encendidas — ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que venga a… — Antes que finalizara la pregunta, Juvia movió su cabeza en negativa.

— Lyon-sama. — Hizo una pausa, reunió valor y lo miró a los ojos, la vergüenza la invadió, pero sentía que podía confiar en él. Lyon no la lastimaría — ¿Se quedaría con Juvia?

— Claro que sí.

* * *

Juvia se sorprendió al ingresar a la casa del chico de Lamia Scale, la decoración, los muebles y la disposición, eran como ella había imaginado su propio hogar alguna vez. El estilo clásico y elegante, los colores celeste pastel y blanco, la alfombra que decoraba el suelo, la araña de cristal colgada del techo, la cortina pesada de color azul oscuro que cubría los inmensos ventanales. Era como entrar a sus propias fantasías.

Sus ojos recayeron en el decorado de los muebles, los cuales tenían tallados delicadamente en la madera la forma de un copo de nieve y gotas de agua, muy similares a la ornamentación de su hogar…

— Lyon-sama, su casa en muy elegante.

— Me alegra que te guste. — El chico se acercó a ella y le indicó con la mano para que lo siguiera. — Luego te mostraré el resto, pero antes deberías cambiarte esas ropas empapadas.

— Oh, Juvia olvidó ese detalle. — Le respondió apenada y rió con algo de vergüenza. — No trajo ropa para cambiarse.

— No te preocupes por eso. Creo que tengo algo para prestarte.

Lo siguió subiendo las escaleras, admirando cada detalle del lujoso lugar. Juvia se mordió el labio inferior, mientras seguía al anfitrión por un extenso pasillo que tenía varias habitaciones a ambos lados. La majestuosidad de la casa, seguía impresionando a la maga elemental, quien se sentía a gusto en un ambiente tan similar a su propio estilo.

Finalmente, entraron a una habitación casi al final del pasillo. Dentro Juvia se sintió extraña, si no fuera por la ausencia de peluches, lo que veía era muy similar a su dormitorio en Fairy Hills. Incluso la cama era muy parecida a la propia. Negó con la cabeza, desechando el pensamiento, estaba claro que tenía gustos similares al chico de Lamia Scale, era solo una coincidencia...

— ¿Es esta su habitación, Lyon-sama?

— Oh, no. Este es solo un cuarto de huéspedes. — Le respondió mientras abría el ropero. — Mi habitación está en el piso de arriba. — Sacó del mueble un vestido y Juvia sintió que se petrificaba en su lugar. Un escalofrío la recorrió, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la prenda que le mostraba.

— Ese vestido…

— Sí, lo sé — Respondió él y admiró el atuendo que adornaba la percha. Sus ojos se suavizaron y Juvia notó una mueca muy extraña en su rostro, como si el vestido le diera cierto placer. — Es igual a uno de los tuyos, ¿Cierto?

Juvia dio un paso hacia atrás y asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Ciertamente, el vestido era exactamente igual a uno de los que usó durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, uno color negro, decorado con dos filas de botones dorados, el cinturón de cuero y los bordes de cuello y muñecas de una piel blanca. Además, colgado de la percha podía ver un sombrero muy similar al que usó en esa época, con la mariposa dorada a un lado.

— ¿Por Qué Lyon-sama tiene algo así? — El chico la miró fijamente y le sonrió de lado. Inconscientemente, ella estaba alejándose, caminando con lentitud hacia la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas.

— ¿Porqué no? Cuando lo vi, quise comprarlo. — Una risa divertida escapó de sus labios y la maga de agua sentía el miedo recorrer su interior.

— Pareces asustada, o ¿No te gusta el vestido? Puedo elegirte otro…

Juvia observó el interior del armario. La respiración se le atoró en la garganta y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. Todas las prendas que colgaban del barral eran idénticas a las que ella tenía en su casa. Sintió que se mareaba y el pánico le hacía nublar la visión, ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por Qué Lyon tenía esas cosas?

— No tienes que temer, amada mía. — Le dijo Lyon, dejando el vestido colgado de la puerta del armario y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. La espalda de Juvia dio contra la puerta, su mano buscó el picaporte para abrir y salir corriendo. — Son solo vestidos, ropa, que me ayudan a recordar a la persona que tanto amo.

— Sí, Juvia entiende. — Forzó una sonrisa. Giró el picaporte, mas la puerta no se abrió. — Pero cree que es mejor marcharse… Mañana tiene que ir a una misión y…

— No, no, no mi bella Juvia. — Le dijo con tono de regaño, al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente — No es correcto mentir así. — La puerta no se abría y el mago se movía por la habitación como un león dentro de una jaula, el pánico invadía los sentidos de la chica de Fairy Tail, quien no tenía idea de como escapar de ese lugar. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en el ventanal y la ruta de escape iluminó su mente atormentada de miedo — Sé muy bien que no tomaste misiones, pues Gray hace muy poco que regresó de una.

— Pero Juvia realmente prefiere marcharse, Lyon-sama. L-Le agradece su hospitalidad, pero…

— Lo lamento, amada mía. — Suspiró, bajando sus hombros y su postura perdió la actitud de amenaza que hasta solo unos segundos la había asustado. — No puedo dejarte ir. — La miró fijamente, sus ojos oscuros mostrando cierta emoción que Juvia no supo definir — No dejaré que vuelvas a Fairy Tail. Allí te hieren, te lastiman. — La maga de agua levantó la mirada a la ventana, calculando el espacio hacia ella, decidida a cambiar su forma a líquido y salir de allí, atravesando el cristal. — Yo nunca te lastimaría como el idiota de Gray. He decidido que voy a cuidarte. Te quedarás aquí y serás mi princesa, ¿Qué dices, Juvia? ¿No es acaso lo que querías?

— Juvia lo siente, Lyon-sama. Pero se irá de aquí — Invocó su cambio, pero este no se dio. Su cuerpo seguía tan sólido como el de cualquier otro humano. Asustada, alzó su mano hacia arriba — ¡Water Nebula! — Pero tampoco pudo invocar su magia de esa manera. — La magia de Juvia…

— Anulada. — Respondió el dueño de la casa con una sonrisa. — Es un sistema de seguridad muy útil. — Se acercó a ella con una diminuta sonrisa que no traía nada de tranquilidad a la maga elemental. — Soy el único que puede usar magia dentro de esta casa. Ahora, amada mía, cámbiate el vestido, cenaremos juntos.

— Juvia tiene otras formas de luchar. — La chica se puso en posición para defender su libertad, pero el de cabellos blancos lanzó una escalofriante carcajada.

— Eres tan adorable, mi hermosa Juvia. — Aún riendo, levantó su mano y la temperatura comenzó a bajar en la habitación. La respiración de la maga de agua producía un pequeño vapor que salía de sus labios, mientras sentía sus ropas mojadas contagiarse de ese hielo que desprendía el cuerpo de Lyon. — ¿Estás segura que quieres luchar contra mí? ¿Sin magia, en total desventaja?

Juvia quiso arremeter contra su captor, pero éste era más rápido y la esquivó. Sus ataques se sucedían uno tras otro, mientras la temperatura disminuía, la chica sentía que su cuerpo se rendía ante el cansancio de sus inútiles golpes, sumado al agotamiento que le producía el frío cada vez más intenso. Trató de pensar en Gray, en como al entrenar juntos, lograba hacer que el frío de él no interfiriera en sus ataques, pero con Lyon era diferente. Su hielo era más profundo y, probablemente, su compañero de cabellos negros nunca había usado su poder al máximo contra ella. Gray realmente se había cuidado de no lastimarla.

Finalmente, la maga de agua cayó rendida al suelo, sin haber podido tocar ni un solo cabello de su contrincante. Él se acercó para acuclillarse frente a ella. En su rostro volvía a mostrar esa expresión serena y sonrisa amable que Juvia conocía…

— ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo lucharía contra ti? ¿No ves que solo quiero cuidarte?

— Lyon-sama… — Le costaba hablar, el aire helado le hacía temblar cada centímetro de su piel y le lastimaba la garganta. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. — Deja ir a Juvia

— No puedo. — Le dijo, su voz sonando como si de verdad lo lamentara. — No puedo dejar que vuelvas a sentirte sola, que Gray te siga lastimando. — Lyon llevó una mano a su propio pecho, sus ojos negros penetrantes mirando los azules de ella. — Me duele ver tus sentimientos heridos, me duele físicamente, Juvia. — Tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Ella no pudo resistir la acción, pues sentía la intensidad del hielo en sus articulaciones entumecidas. — Te amo. Te amo demasiado. No voy a dejarte ir.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Gracias por haber leído hasta acá!

Como puse en mi nota de autor del comienzo, lamento mucho escribir a Lyon tan OOC, de verdad!  
Para compensar lo que le sucederá a este pobre chico a lo largo de la historia, escribiré un LYVIA para él. Pero para esto falta (es un reto que tengo para Abril, así que habrá que esperar)

También lamento que Juvia la vaya a pasar tan mal, pero la prefería de víctima antes de victimaria (que era lo más fácil, ya que ella sí tiene actitudes que se ajustan mejor al reto en cuestión, pero la Juvia que tengo en mi imaginación es dulce y tierna, no la veo como una acosadora demente)

Por último, ¿Va a haber versión en Inglés de esta historia? Todavía no lo sé. Dependerá de la aceptación que tenga en Español. El tema de Lyon me preocupa y temo que me tiren tomates en ambos idiomas. Así que por el momento, solo en Español.


	2. Coleccionista

Capítulo 2: Coleccionista

Lyon la dejó sola para que pudiera cambiarse en privado, asegurándole que él no era ningún depravado para espiarla mientras se quitaba la ropa. Juvia quiso aprovechar esa situación para intentar abrir la ventana y escapar por allí, pero se encontró con la frustración de ver que los vidrios no se abrían de ninguna forma. Luego trató de romper los cristales con algún objeto, pero el material era sumamente resistente. No tenía escapatoria, al menos no por allí.

Decidió aceptar el ofrecimiento del vestido y se cambió mientras pensaba la forma de huir. Sentir la ropa cálida sobre su piel fría le trajo cierto alivio que recibió con gusto. Un problema menos de que ocuparse.

— Juvia, ¿Estás lista? — Escuchó que le preguntaba del otro lado de la puerta.

— Aún no, Lyon-sama. Juvia estará vestida en unos minutos.

— De acuerdo. Prepararé algo de cenar. Luego vendré a buscarte.

— Sería mejor si Lyon-sama dejara la puerta abierta. Juvia lo buscará cuando termine.

El chico no le contestó y ella suspiró con resignación, valió la pena intentarlo de esa forma.

En la parte inferior del armario encontró las botas que hacían juego con cada vestido. Su estómago se retorció al reconocer el cuidadoso detalle que Lyon tenía sobre el vestuario que ella solía usar, pero lo que realmente le heló la sangre fue que uno de los trajes tenía colgado en la parte superior un muñeco _Teru Teru Bozu_ que solía utilizar en sus ropas durante los tiempos de Phantom Lord, antes de unirse a Fairy Tail y mucho antes de conocer al mago de cabellos blancos. Se reincorporó para observarlo mejor y extendió su mano para tocarlo… Los recuerdos la invadieron, el fantasma de la soledad la acechó mientras la yema de sus dedos recorría la sonrisa cosida del pequeño muñeco de tela. Quizás la situación surrealista en la que estaba le hacía perder la cordura que le quedaba, pero casi podía asegurar que ese muñeco allí colgado, fue hecho por sus propias manos.

— Oh, encontraste un pequeño tesoro. — No se dio cuenta en que momento la puerta fue abierta, así que la voz del chico de Lamia Scale la sacó de sus pensamientos melancólicos y se giró para verlo acercarse. Él la miró preocupado, inclinó la cabeza a un lado confundido y se acercó con cuidado. — ¿Te trae malos recuerdos?

— Juvia no volvió a necesitar de esos muñecos — Le dijo, su voz sonando casi monótona — Luego de conocer a Gray-sama. — Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Lyon, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. — Sin Gray-sama, Juvia es solo la Mujer de la Lluvia. — Lyon rió levemente y su atención volvió al muñeco.

— No digas eso. No dependes tanto de Gray.

— Juvia necesita a Gray-sama para ser feliz. Sin él la lluvia volverá a seguirla.

— No dejaré que eso pase. — Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que Juvia sentía la ira arremolinarse en su interior. Si Lyon creía que podía tomar el lugar de su Gray-sama estaba muy equivocado.

— Tú no eres Gray-sama. Nunca podrás serlo.

— Soy mejor que Gray. — El tono del mago de hielo se tornó áspero y su expresión mostró la molestia que comenzaba a sentir. — Solo tienes que darme la oportunidad

— Deja ir a Juvia.

— No lo haré. — Él tomó el muñeco, arrancándolo del vestido y lo observó fijamente. — ¿Esto te recordó a ese bastardo? ¿Esto es lo que está lastimándote, Juvia?

— Lyon-sama está lastimando a Juvia porque no la deja ir.

— No te engañes. Tu sufrimiento es por Gray. Todavía no te das cuenta, pero ya verás que tengo razón en eso. — Lyon metió el muñeco en su bolsillo y dio media vuelta. — Ahora bajemos. Ya está lista la cena.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas desde que Juvia se fue del gremio y Erza no iba a dejar que el Mago de Hielo dejara pasar más el tiempo. Le debía una disculpa y la pelirroja que oficiaba de hermana mayor pretendía que las cosas se arreglaran esa misma noche. Por tal motivo, llevó de la oreja a su compañero de cabellos negros todo el camino hasta Fairy Hills, donde le permitió el acceso para que pidiera las correspondientes disculpas a la Maga de Agua.

Gray se rascó detrás de la nuca y miraba la puerta celeste con el ceño fruncido. No entendía porque tanto alboroto, si lo sucedido en el gremio era más de lo que ocurría siempre entre ellos. Juvia le declaró su amor y él la rechazó. No era más que una acción cotidiana que se venía repitiendo desde hace tiempo. Pero por algún motivo, el resultado fue diferente…

Cuando él dijo "Yo no" Juvia no le sonrió, descomprimiendo la tensión como hacía siempre. No lo abrazó, ni le dijo que se veía "Guapo" cuando la rechazaba. Esta vez, la respuesta sí le afectó y todos en el gremio pudieron ver el dolor en esos profundos ojos azules.

Gray suspiró resignado al recordar la expresión en el rostro de Juvia, lamentando no haber sido más amable con su respuesta. Llamó a la puerta golpeando con sus nudillos, esperando la respuesta del otro lado. Aguardó unos segundos y volvió a intentarlo…

— ¡Oi! Juvia, soy yo — Gritó luego de intentar golpear por tercera vez. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y frunció aún más el ceño. No podía ser que su compañera lo estuviera ignorando — Juvia, sé que estás ahí dentro. Vine a disculparme. — En realidad no sabía si estaba dentro, lo suponía, ya que la Maga de Agua no tenía a otro sitio donde ir, considerando que Gajeel aún estaba en el gremio.

— Oye, si no quieres hablar… — Le dijo y dudó, sintiéndose incómodo. Su voz sonaba más suave de lo habitual. — Lo entiendo. Vendré mañana a intentar disculparme. — Prometió alzando la vista para fijarla en la puerta. — Buenas noches, Juvia

Erza palmeó su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva cuando él pasó por su lado. Gray siguió su camino fuera de Fairy Hills, sintiendo un vacío extraño que se alojaba en la boca de su estómago. Juvia jamás lo ignoraba. Era él quien lo hacía con ella todo el tiempo y recibir ese trato no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Se detuvo un momento y su vista volvió al edificio del que se alejaba. Se prometió a sí mismo que a primera hora estaría frente a la puerta celeste nuevamente para pedirle disculpas. Ahora no era Erza quien le urgía solucionar el asunto cuanto antes, él mismo no podría estar tranquilo con la idea que Juvia se mantuviera angustiada.

* * *

Lloró hasta el agotamiento.

Se quedó dormida, con el vestido que se había puesto para cenar, recostada en la cama en la habitación que Lyon eligió para encerrarla. En sus manos tenía el muñeco _Teru Teru Bozu_ que le pidió no se llevara para que le hiciera compañía.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró que los rayos del sol entraban con fuerza por aquel enorme ventanal, iluminando el amplio espacio. Las cortinas blancas con ornamentaciones celestes que decoraban su cama, atenuaban un poco la entrada de luz desde el exterior, pero aun así la armónica canción de las aves y el sonido de las hojas mecidas por el viento le hacían desear aún más su libertad.

Antes de darle tiempo a lamentar su situación, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Lyon entró llevando una mesita con ruedas que en la parte superior tenía una tetera, tazas, tostadas y otros objetos para el desayuno.

— Ya despertaste, Juvia-chan. — Le dijo con una sonrisa radiante. — Me hubiera gustado despertarte.

— Lyon-sama… — No sabía si saludarlo, o si volver a implorar su libertad, por lo que optó por una necesidad más básica. — Juvia necesita ir al baño. — Lyon rió con simpatía y dejó la mesa al costado de la cama.

— Pero si tienes uno aquí mismo. — La maga de agua no había notado la otra puerta junto al ropero, quizás porque no quería mirar los vestidos allí colgados, que le recordaban la extraña obsesión de su captor.

Al entrar al cuarto de baño se sorprendió de encontrar dentro productos que ella misma tenía en su casa; cuidado para el cabello, cremas faciales, desmaquillantes. Era demasiado extraño para ser coincidencia, teniendo en cuenta que algunos de ellos eran artículos generalmente femeninos. Decidió no pensar demasiado en eso y al terminar de asearse salió del baño.

— Lyon-sama… — El aludido estaba sirviendo agua caliente en dos tazas blancas que hacían juego con la tetera.

— Dime.

— ¿Porqué tiene… ? Los productos del baño son… — Frunció el ceño confundida. Sin saber si sus sospechas tenían algún fundamento. Los ojos oscuros de Lyon suavizaron su intensidad al tiempo que una sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.

— Siempre he soñado con que vendrías aquí, Juvia.

— ¿Eh?

— Te lo digo sinceramente. — Llevó una mano a su pecho y sus ojos brillaron de alegría — Soy muy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo.

La Maga de Agua sentía que sus mejillas se enrojecían y dentro de su pecho, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Nunca, en su vida, alguien le había dicho cosa semejante. Nadie había sido feliz con su compañía.

— Juvia… — Comenzó, pero decidió callarlo. Si agradecía sus comentarios, si respondía algo positivo a sus afectos, Lyon jamás la dejaría libre.

— Ven. Desayunemos juntos. — Le propuso el Mago, extendiendo su mano a ella para que se acercara. Juvia aceptó el gesto, posando sus dedos en la palma abierta del chico, quien la guió hacia la cama para sentarse juntos a desayunar. — En un rato tengo que salir hacia el Gremio. Puedes quedarte en esta habitación, o mejor… — Lyon desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y luego se dirigió a su acompañante con una sonrisa ansiosa. — Terminemos de comer y te mostraré la otra habitación — Le dijo, la excitación evidente en su voz — Oh, Juvia! Va a encantarte! —

Lyon comenzó una conversación, que más parecía un monólogo, explicándole como sería su día y sus horarios. En un principio Juvia se distraía pensando en como haría para escaparse sin posibilidad de usar su magia, considerando todo el tiempo que estaría sola en la casona, pero antes que pudiera pensar en algo, se encontró envuelta en la charla con el chico de cabellos blancos. Él comenzó a interesarse en sus gustos, le preguntó por su comida preferida, si le gustaba escuchar música, bailar, leer. Lyon se mostró interesado en sus gustos, la escuchaba atentamente, sus ojos oscuros fijos en los suyos como si fueran lo más maravilloso del mundo.

El mago le prometió intentar conseguir todo lo que ella quisiera tener. Le dijo que buscaría en todo Fiore, de ser necesario, por cualquier objeto que pudiera traer una sonrisa a sus labios…

— Y cuando verdaderamente seas feliz, — Le dijo, su tono serio y sus ojos llenos de honestidad — Será el momento que podrás salir de esta casa.

— Lyon-sama… Juvia no puede…

— No puedes seguir sufriendo por Gray. — La tomó de la mano y ella se sobresaltó por el contacto. Miró sus dedos sobre los propios y se sorprendió de no estar forzándose para soltar el agarre. — Mereces algo distinto, Juvia. Mereces amor.

* * *

Le dijo que era una sorpresa y que le encantaría verla. La llevaría a una habitación muy especial, que había armado con mucho esfuerzo y cariño. La chica de cabellos celestes no podía negar que se sentía muy curiosa de lo que el joven Vastía tenía en la habitación contigua a donde la mantuvo encerrada por la noche y aunque prefería mostrarse seria e indiferente, su rostro la traicionaba, dejando ver una sonrisa ansiosa.

Él también se veía algo nervioso, le había dicho que era su habitación preferida en toda la casa, por lo que Juvia suponía, el chico quería su aprobación…

— Esta es, Mi Colección.

Al abrir la puerta, la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del sol. Juvia se detuvo en el umbral, sintiendo su cuerpo congelado y entumecido.

Lo que había dentro era escalofriante.

— ¿No te agrada? — Le preguntó preocupado y avanzó unos pasos dentro del cuarto alfombrado, repleto de objetos prolijamente ordenados.

— Juvia… Juvia no sabe que… — No sabía que decir. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes que contenían cientos de muñecas Juvia, además de otros objetos con su rostro. En el otro extremo de la puerta, había menos estantes en aquella pared, pero se compensaba con la cantidad de retratos de ella allí colgados. No se movió de la puerta, por lo que el albino la tomó de la mano y la obligó a entrar, haciéndola dar una vuelta por el lugar.

El cuarto era inmenso. Tenía un par de columnas y un juego de sillones que rodeaban una mesa pequeña. Al acercarse allí, la chica descubrió que sobre el mueble central había unas cuantas revistas que recordaba muy bien. Todas tenían notas sobre ella que el periodista estrella Jason le había hecho a lo largo de varios años.

— Este es mi santuario, Juvia. Aquí dejo todos los objetos que encuentro referentes a ti. — Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos descubrían un set de figuras que reconocía del puesto de Max en Fairy Tail.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?

— No fue fácil. — Reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero eso lo hacía más interesante. — Lyon caminó hacia uno de los estantes y tomó una muñeca de peluche, peinada como ella lo hacía antes, con el cabello enrulado en la base, vestía el traje azul oscuro que usaba en los tiempos de Phantom Lord y una miniatura del muñeco _Teru Teru Bozu_ en su pecho. — Este, por ejemplo. Tuve que mandar a confeccionarlo. — Miraba el muñeco con tanto afecto que Juvia se sentía incómoda. — No eras muy popular en Phantom, ¿No?

— Juvia no lo era. — Desvió la mirada e instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma. No le gustaba pensar en esas épocas. Lyon volvió el peluche a su lugar y se acercó a ella. Con sus largos dedos, la forzó a levantar el mentón y verlo directo a los ojos.

— Es parte de tu historia, Juvia. — Le dijo — No tienes que apenarte por eso.

— No fueron buenos tiempos para Juvia.

— Todo lo que te sucedió hizo que seas la maravillosa persona que eres hoy. — Los ojos de Juvia se ensancharon de sorpresa y volvió a sentir el rubor en sus mejillas. — Yo te amo como eres. Amo quien eres y quien fuiste.

— Lyon no conoció a Juvia en ese entonces. No sabe que tipo de persona era. — Él le sonrió y extendió sus manos, señalando con ellas su Colección.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Conozco más de tu historia de lo que tú piensas. — Se quedaron en silencio por unos largos segundos, mirándose a los ojos intensamente. Juvia no sabía como responder a las palabras de Lyon, el lugar, su "Colección" le resultaba incómoda y la mirada soñadora del chico de Lamia Scale traía una sensación extraña a su estómago. — Lo que daría por besarte en este momento, Juvia.

— No lo hagas.

— No lo haré. — Le respondió, sus ojos mostrando algo de tristeza. — Quiero que tú lo desees también.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**AN:** Ay, pero si Lyon es un amor! Por más "buenas intenciones" que pareciera tener no olvidemos que la tiene secuestrada y Juvia está experimentando un poquito de lo que sería el Síndrome de Estocolmo.

La verdad que esta historia merecería un desarrollo mejor. Me gustaría que las cosas pasaran más lentamente, pero no puedo… Tengo un objetivo en mente y quiero cumplirlo… Haré el desarrollo lo mejor que pueda, pero le faltará… Discúlpenme por eso!

Próximo Capítulo: Stalker


	3. Stalker

Capítulo 3: Stalker.

Gray observaba la puerta con el ceño fruncido y los puños tensionados al costado de su cuerpo. Tenía una sensación extraña en la boca de su estómago, un mal presentimiento.

Llevaba varios minutos parado frente al dormitorio de Juvia, llamando a la puerta con golpes y con la voz, pero la Maga de Agua no respondía, ni se oían ruidos del otro lado.

— _Puede ser que no esté en su casa… — _Pensó, pero la tensión en su cuerpo no lo abandonaba. _— Es demasiado temprano para que haya ido al Gremio… — _Se alejó un paso, tentado de caminar hacia la salida de Fairy Hills _— O tal vez, haya ido a algún trabajo. — _Comenzó a caminar. Se detuvo luego de algunos pasos_. — Pero de ser así, me lo hubiera dicho… — _Volteó para observar la entrada a la habitación, un gruñido escapando del fondo de su pecho — No. Juvia no se hubiera ido sin decirme nada. — Dijo en voz baja y caminó los pasos que se había alejado. — Me habría dicho que me extrañaría los próximos días por estar lejos… — Le dió una patada a la puerta, ésta no cedió. — Juvia no me ignoraría. — Volvió a patear, esta vez con más fuerza, sintiendo algo de desesperación recorrer su cuerpo. — Algo le pasó. ¡Ella no es así! — Otro golpe, cerca del picaporte.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? — La voz de Erza resonó en el pasillo y la chica de largo cabello escarlata apareció de pronto. — ¿Gray? ¿Qué estás haciendo? — El mago la ignoró y volvió a patear la puerta.

— Juvia no responde. — Contestó, su voz teñida de frustración y preocupación. — No es propio de ella. Algo tiene que haber pasado. — Volvió a patear la puerta, esta vez la madera cedió a los golpes, quebrándose con el impacto.

— ¿Sabes? — Erza lo miró cruzándose de brazos. — Tengo la llave de ese cuarto.

— Ya no importa. — Respondió Fullbuster y entró a la habitación, agachando la cabeza para pasar por el hueco que había hecho a fuerza de patadas.

Nunca había estado en la habitación de Juvia, por lo que encontrarse con su colección de "mini-Grays" lo sorprendió al principio. No tenía idea del acopio de peluches y accesorios que la chica tenía sobre él, eran decenas de ellos, acomodados en estantes y repisas, uno de ellos, que reposaba sobre el sillón, llamaba poderosamente la atención por su imponente tamaño. En las paredes colgaban retratos suyos y en una mesa pequeña se encontraban varias revistas con su imagen en la portada.

Un rubor intenso cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta que no era extraño encontrar todo aquello, considerando la personalidad de Juvia. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, decidido a ignorar los objetos que lo representaban y avanzó hacia el centro del dormitorio.

La decoración clásica y elegante, la combinación de colores blanco con detalles pastel de las paredes y ornamentaciones, la prolijidad y limpieza, todo era tan "Juvia" que la sonrisa en su rostro fue casi involuntaria.

— Tenías razón. — Erza interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras observaba el lugar. — Ella no está. — La maga de equipamiento dirigió su atención a la cama prolijamente tendida con el mini Gray en la almohada. — Algo me dice que no durmió aquí.

El chico sintió un nudo pesado en el fondo de su estómago y apretó los puños al costado de su cuerpo, su mal presentimiento se acrecentaba. No podía dejar de pensar que algo malo le había ocurrido a su compañera, y él no podía ayudarla.

— ¿Dónde puede estar? — Preguntó, tratando de sonar calmo, sin realmente lograrlo. La preocupación era demasiado obvia.

— No lo sé. — Respondió Erza. — Sus amigos más cercanos son Gajeel y Meredy. — Su compañera se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras meditaba las opciones. — Puedo comunicarme con Jellal para ver si saben algo.

— No creo que haya ido con ellos. — Respondió Gray, mientras buscaba alguna pista en la habitación. — Ella no saldría de Magnolia solo por… por lo que ocurrió…

— Tienes razón. Entonces…

— No lo sé…

Levantó la mirada hacia el techo, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en el fondo de su mente. Pero un objeto distrajo su atención. Era una especie de rombo pequeño, apenas visible por ser casi transparente, ubicado en uno de los zócalos cerca del ventanal. Se acercó fijando su mirada en el objeto…

— ¿Una lácrima? — Preguntó en voz alta y sin detenerse a pensarlo armó una escalera con su hielo. — ¿Tienen lácrimas de seguridad en las habitaciones?

— No. — Respondió Erza algo confundida. — Al menos no en general. — Gray arrancó la lácrima de la pared y la observó con cuidado. — Quizás Juvia la compró para su propia seguridad.

— No lo creo. — Sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo y se controló a sí mismo para no romper el objeto entre sus dedos. — Es de larga distancia. — Frunció aún más el ceño, sintiendo la ira mezclarse con la ansiedad. — Alguien la estuvo vigilando.

— ¿Quién?

— No lo sé. — Se bajó de un salto y comenzó su camino fuera de la habitación dando largas zancadas. — Pero mataré al maldito.

* * *

Lyon decidió encerrarla en la habitación de las muñecas, convencido que ese lugar la haría entender la devoción que sentía por ella. Juvia no sintió eso, mientras más tiempo permanecía allí, más escalofriante le resultaba ser rodeada por sus pequeñas réplicas, que parecían observarla fijamente, con aquellas distintas expresiones copiadas de sus propias reacciones. Muchas de ellas representando facetas pasadas de su vida que no sabía como alguien podía conocerla lo suficiente como para reproducirlas en esos objetos.

Abrumada por las muñecas, decidió leer las revistas que reposaban en la mesa entre los sillones. Salteando las notas que le habían hecho en su momento, se distrajo con las entrevistas a otros magos.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, aburrida, sin posibilidades de escapar, y queriendo aislarse de las imágenes que la representaban, se dejó caer sobre el sillón más grande, hundiendo su rostro en el almohadón. Su angustia no tardó en salir de su interior, las lágrimas que ya creía secas, volvieron a fluir rápidamente, mojando su rostro y la tela del mueble. Así permaneció por un rato largo, hasta que el agotamiento del llanto la dejó rendida en el sillón.

— Juvia… — Escuchó la voz distante y extraña. Su mente todavía estaba sumergida en las profundidades del sueño, pero poco a poco comenzaba a emerger hacia la conciencia. Luego sintió que le acariciaban el cabello, un movimiento gentil, suave y afectuoso que no había sentido nunca. Los dedos ajenos se hundían en su largo manto de hebras azuladas, y sentía la yema de los dedos rozar su cuero cabelludo.

— Gray-sama… — El movimiento se detuvo abruptamente y pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Con lentitud abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el tapizado del sillón. Giró la cabeza levemente para encontrarse con su captor, arrodillado en el suelo, viéndola fijamente con sus intensos ojos oscuros y una expresión severa en el rostro. Juvia sintió algo de temor por la atmósfera que rodeaba a Lyon. El chico extendió su mano y acarició el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Juvia se estremeció por el contacto, pero no se movió de su lugar, sintiendo su cuerpo paralizado por la inesperada caricia…

— Otra vez llorando por él, Juvia. — Le dijo, su rostro seguía serio, pero en sus ojos podía notarse algo de preocupación. — Me duele tanto verte sufrir por ese idiota.

— Juvia no estaba llorando por Gray-sama. — Respondió con la voz apagada por la angustia — Está encerrada, la soledad la lastima.

— Lo lamento. — Dejó de acariciarle la mejilla y desvió la mirada al suelo. La Maga de Agua percibió como él dudaba. — Sé que es difícil, pero trataré de hacer que tu estadía no sea un castigo.

— Lyon-sama… — Suspiró, pensando qué podría decirle para hacerle entender que no quería estar allí encerrada.

— Juvia… — La interrumpió e hizo una pausa, agudizando su vista en la alfombra que adornaba el piso, meditando las palabras que saldrían de sus labios. — ¿Qué harías en mi lugar? ¿Qué harías si vieras sufrir a la persona que amas una y otra vez por la misma situación?

Gray era un hombre perturbado, que llevaba a cuestas un gran sufrimiento. Juvia bajó la mirada a sus manos, que tenía apoyadas sobre su regazo. Ella lo seguía por todos lados, tanto abiertamente como a escondidas, él le pidió varias veces que lo dejara en paz, que no lo abrazara ni lo siguiera, le dijo que no correspondía sus sentimientos, rechazaba sus regalos y sus esfuerzos. Pero ella insistía, una y otra y otra vez… Tal vez nunca se hubiera animado a un extremo como secuestrarlo, pero si Gray-sama hubiera sufrido como ella lo hacía, ¿Qué haría?

— Juvia no haría nada que lastimara aún más a Gray-sama. — Dijo finalmente, cuando la respuesta apareció en su mente. — El encierro está lastimando a Juvia, pero Lyon no la libera. No parece amor para Juvia.

— ¿Estás dudando de mis sentimientos? — Eso pareció alterarlo. Lyon se levantó de un salto y la chica de cabellos azulados sintió la atmósfera de peligro a su alrededor. — ¿Dices que no te amo?

— Es difícil de creer, Lyon-sama

— Eres injusta. — Se quejó, sus ojos brillaron de ira, su voz se tiñó con un gruñido oscuro — E ingrata.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, en un movimiento rápido y violento. Juvia ahogó un grito por la sorpresa y el miedo la recorrió con una oleada de adrenalina. Lyon acercó su rostro al de ella, sentía su aliento tibio golpeando sus mejillas, sus manos aferradas a sus brazos con demasiada fuerza…

— Lastimas… — Se quejó con un hilo de voz.

— Yo te amo, Juvia ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo sientas?

— Lyon-sama… duele…

— No puedo dejar que sigas sufriendo por Gray. — Sus facciones se ensombrecieron y su tono se agravó aún más. — Si no es de esta forma… tendría que matar al maldito…

* * *

Viajaban hacia un pueblo algo alejado de Magnolia, donde supuestamente encontrarían a un experto en lácrimas.  
Natsu, Lucy y Erza insistieron en acompañarlo. A Gray no podía importarle menos quienes venían con él. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era llegar pronto a su destino y comenzar a recolectar pistas que le indicaran dónde podría estar Juvia.  
Tenía un nudo cada vez más pesado en su estómago y la preocupación se había anidado con angustia en su pecho. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

— Oye, cabeza de hielo. — Lo llamó su amigo de cabellos rosados. — Ya cálmate, quieres. La encontraremos. — Natsu le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y llena de seguridad. Gray lo miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió su atención a la ventana. Entendía las intenciones de su amigo por tratar de llevar algo de tranquilidad, pero no iba a lograrlo hasta que no se encontrara con la Maga de Agua otra vez.

Las chicas observaron el intercambio con preocupación, pero no aportaron nada. Él se daba cuenta de la tensión que provocaba en sus amigos y realmente hubiera preferido no afectarlos de esa manera, pero no podía evitar como se sentía.

Si no la hubiera rechazado…

Si ella no se hubiera ido del Gremio angustiada…

Suspiró, tratando de apartar los pensamientos de su mente. De nada servía ahora lamentarse por lo ocurrido. Tenía que encontrarla. Apretó su puño sobre sus rodillas y aspiró hondamente, decidiendo que la próxima vez que la viera, no se comportaría como un idiota.

La próxima vez, le daría la respuesta que Juvia esperaba desde hacía tanto tiempo…

Cuando llegaron a destino, el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Gray salió disparado del tren, corriendo hacia el centro del pueblo, desesperado por llegar antes que la tienda cerrara. Sus compañeros lo seguían detrás gritándole que los esperara (y que se pusiera algo de ropa), pero él no tenía tiempo para eso. Debía apurarse.

Lo más inteligente hubiera sido preguntarle a alguien del lugar por la tienda de lácrimas, pero el chico estaba tan desesperado, que solo corría por las calles mirando a ambos lados como un loco. Su mente daba vueltas con los pensamientos arremolinados, los locales, la gente y la calle parecían una nube borrosa que sólo interferían con su objetivo. La ansiedad estaba comiéndole el pecho. Si no encontraba la tienda antes que anocheciera, tendría que esperar al día siguiente y eso no podía ser…

— ¡Gray! — La voz de Lucy llegó a sus oídos, pero no volteó a mirarla — ¡Creo que la encontré! — Esa frase fue suficiente para llamar definitivamente su atención. Corrió hacia sus amigos para ver la tienda a la que apuntaba la rubia.

No podía explicar cómo no la había visto. La vidriera brillaba con intensidad por los rayos de sol que golpeaban contra la enorme variedad de cristales que se exhibían. Lácrimas de distintas formas, colores y funcionalidades adornaban el frente del negocio llamando la atención con la exuberante mercancía. Gray apretó los puños, entendiendo que su desesperación le estaba jugando en contra. Había pasado junto a la tienda y no la notó. Ese estado no lo ayudaría a encontrar a Juvia, debía forzarse a relajarse.

— Déjame preguntar — Se ofreció Lucy y extendió su mano para que le dejara la lácrima que él llevaba. — Estás demasiado nervioso. — Agregó, cuando el chico no pareció dar señales de querer entregar la única pista que tenían sobre la Maga de Agua.

— De acuerdo. — Accedió. Siendo esas las únicas palabras que mencionó desde que salieron de Magnolia.

Entraron los cuatro. En su interior la tienda era más grande de lo que parecía. Sus amigos observaban alrededor interesados en las distintas formas de cristales que adornaban las paredes. Gray notó que algunas estaban pegadas al techo, de la misma forma que estaba adherida la que encontró en la habitación de Juvia. Sintiéndose esperanzado, se acercó al hombre que atendía el mostrador, Lucy siguiéndolo detrás con la "pista" en la mano.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? — Los recibió sonriente el encargado de la tienda, un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta delgada, tenía unos anteojos cuadrados pequeños que se sostenían en la punta de la nariz.

— Buenas tardes, señor. — Respondió Lucy con una sonrisa amable. — Necesitamos información sobre esta lácrima. — Extendió el objeto sobre el mostrador y el hombre lo tomó con cuidado.

— Es un modelo especial de larga de distancia. — Dijo examinándola superficialmente. — ¿Qué necesitan saber?

— Pues, queremos localizar el receptor donde se están transfiriendo los datos. — El hombre se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo, mientras con la otra, daba vueltas el objeto delante de sus ojos, observándolo a través de sus anteojos.

— Estos modelos son muy exclusivos. — Comenzó a explicar. — El receptor es único, salvo por uno especial que tengo aquí, solo puede proyectar la imagen en el que corresponde a su número de serie. — Continuó revisándolo y lo conectó a uno de sus instrumentos — Sería difícil encontrar la ubicación exacta. — Les dijo finalmente. — Pero quizás podamos tener alguna aproximación

— Hagámoslo. — Se apresuró Gray, golpeando el mostrador en un arrebato ansioso. — Cualquier dato que pueda darnos nos servirá.

— Cálmate, Gray… — Su amiga rubia lo tomó del brazo, buscando consolarlo. El mago de hielo se relajó, pero no apartó su mirada del encargado de la tienda.

Natsu y Erza se acercaron al mostrador, cuando el hombre logró conectar la lácrima a otra y una imagen salió proyectada hacia arriba. La habitación de Juvia se presentó ante ellos en una definición tan realista que casi pareciera que estaban allí metidos…

— Mmmm… Es una de gran definición. No muchos pueden afrontar un gasto como este. — Comentó el hombre admirando la habitación proyectada.

— No sabía que podía grabar… — Murmuró Lucy asombrada por la proyección. — Creí que solo transmitía.

— Oiga, ¿Se puede retroceder? — Preguntó Erza señalando la imagen. — Quizás a un par de días atrás. — Gray sonrió ante la idea de su compañera. Quizás encontrarían la última vez que la Maga de Agua estuvo en su casa.

— Probemos… — Respondió él y la imagen comenzó a borronearse, quedando siempre fija en esa escena en la habitación de Juvia. La luz ambiente de la grabación delataba el retroceso de las horas, pasando de la mañana en la que Gray la encontró, a la noche anterior, luego a la tarde y finalmente a la mañana. Con pesar, los miembros de Fairy Tail confirmaron que su compañera no había estado en su casa todo un día.

Finalmente la proyección mostró un cambio. La imagen parecía desplazarse y moverse por la habitación hasta mostrar la cama de Juvia, la Maga de Agua se movía hacia atrás por el retroceso de la reproducción, pasando a estar de pie para verla recostada en sus mantas.

— Natsu, no mires! — Chilló la Maga Estelar y cubrió el rostro de su compañero, pues se veía a la chica de largos cabellos celestes desnuda completamente.

— Ouch, Lucyyy…

Gray observó petrificado en su lugar, con el rostro completamente rojo. Por un lado ver a su eterna enamorada despojada de toda prenda, su cuerpo perfecto moverse en cámara lenta mientras la reproducción la mostraba recostada en la cama.

Pero por otro, el mismo fuego se alimentaba por la ira, al ser consciente que alguien estuvo espiando a su compañera en la privacidad de su dormitorio, presenciando incontables veces sus momentos más íntimos, siguiendo cada instante de su privacidad con ese aparato endemoniado, ¿Qué clase de enfermo hace eso? Sintió una oleada de temor al pensar que Juvia podría estar en manos de algún demente que tenía una obsesión con ella, la impotencia lo recorrió sintiéndose inútil.

Su furia creció exponencialmente, cuando pudo notar los movimientos poco inocentes de Juvia debajo de las sábanas, su rostro contorsionado en muecas de placer que evidenciaban una acción de satisfacción personal demasiado privada. El mago sintió que su garganta se secaba y no pudo evitar atender a la mano visible de la chica acariciando sus pechos mientras la otra se movía rítmicamente debajo de la sábana…

— O-oi-oiga! — Pudo exclamar al fin, cuando la incomodidad de presenciar el momento tan personal de Juvia llegó a un clímax insoportable. — Detengala ya! — El encargado estaba tan hipnotizado que no lo escuchaba, sus anteojos cuadrados colgaban torcidos de su nariz torcidos y mantenía la boca algo abierta. — Hey! Detenga eso! — Gray lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, despertando al hombre de su momentáneo trance.

— Cl-claro… — Masculló avergonzado y detuvo la reproducción.

— Bu-bueno… — Comenzó Erza luego de aclararse la voz con un sonido ronco. Su rostro tan rojo como su cabello. — ¿Podemos saber dónde está el receptor de esto?

El hombre todavía estaba algo incómodo por lo que acababa de ver. Su rostro se mantenía totalmente ruborizado y sus manos temblorosas se movieron en torno a sus instrumentos con inseguridad. Gray se tuvo que contener de no descargar su ira contra él, pensando que el hombre mantenía la imagen de Juvia demasiado presente en su mente (quizás tanto como él mismo)

— El receptor, — Comenzó, luego de tomarse unos minutos para componerse y lograr concentrarse en su labor. — Pareciera estar hacia el sur… quizás cerca de Ciudad Margarett… — Respondió con cierta inseguridad. — No es sencillo dar una ubicación exacta y precisa. Pero según mis instrumentos, la información viaja en ese sentido…

— Margarett… ¿Esa no es la Ciudad donde está…? — Comenzó Lucy y fijó su mirada en Gray. El chico apretó sus puños con furia. Conocía bien ese lugar y de pronto tenía sentido suponer que Juvia estaba allí.

— Lamia Scale.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Uff! Costó mucho escribir este capítulo! El tema era sencillo, pero hacerlo encajar en la historia se complicaba… En cierto punto me di cuenta que hubiera sido mejor que acomodara este tema como primer capítulo, así podía detallar en cómo Lyon la espiaba con la lácrima, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme de eso…

Quizás fue demasiado fácil como encontraron la ubicación del receptor, pero para ser sincera no quería indagar demasiado en eso. Lo importante es que Gray vaya a buscar a Juvia.

Por otro lado, quería destacar en la forma de amar tan parecida de Juvia y Lyon, llevando a compararlos varias veces. La diferencia está en la locura y en los próximos capítulos tengo que llevarlo a más enfermo para adaptarme a los temas siguientes. Este detalle está por fuera del desafío que tengo que escribir, pero le da algo de desarrollo a la historia (o al menos eso creo)

Espero les haya gustado. Sé que tiene errores en el desarrollo, pero se me está acabando el plazo para terminar la historia! Tengo que escribir los siguientes 4 capítulos en solo 8 días! Supongo que algunos no serán tan largos como vengo escribiendo (pero eso significa menos desarrollo… aaaaagh! que dificil!)

Próximo Capítulo: Celopatía.


	4. Celopatía

Capíitulo 4: Celopatía

Delante del espejo del baño, Juvia observaba las marcas rojas de sus brazos que habían dejado el agarre violento de Lyon, todavía podía sentir rastros del punzante dolor y el miedo que la recorrió cuando él la sujetó de esa forma.

Se miró a los ojos a través del reflejo y recordó la mirada del chico de Lamia Scale. Sus iris oscuras fijándose en ella mostrando su frustración, su rechazo, su desesperación. No pudo evitar entenderlo, algo dentro de ella sintió una profunda conexión con el Mago de Hielo. El tipo de vínculo que comparten aquellos que sufren por amor, o eso era lo que ella pensó en ese momento, cuando ver los celos cegadores de Lyon le recordaron los propios.

Frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada al lavado… Imágenes fugaces evocaban innumerables escenas de celos que ella misma protagonizaba alrededor de su amado…

Insultos a Lucy o a cualquier mujer que osara hablar más de dos palabras con Gray, miradas amenazantes, gritos, llantos…

Detrás de todo eso existía un temor profundo, dudas, inseguridades, angustia...  
Un sentimiento intenso que traía a cuestas tantas otras emociones negativas y desbordantes, que teñían de oscuridad cualquier escenario que se presentara ante ella. Los celos le hacían ver y oír lo que no existía, la llenaban de pánico asegurándole que estaría sola, que Gray la dejaría abandonada por otra. Aunque entre ellos no había nada, Juvia tenía miedo de perder lo poco que tenía.

Suspiró. Abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua, el sonido traía algo de calma a su mente alborotada. Se mojó el rostro varias veces, intentando "lavar" los pensamientos perturbadores. El líquido era tan reconfortante como esperaba, el agua siempre lograba hacerle sentir mejor.

Salió del baño, la habitación de sus representaciones la esperaba con la apabullante realidad que le tocaba vivir, encerrada en ese espacio rodeada de la obsesión de Lyon.

Se acercó a una de las repisas y tomó una de las muñecas que tenía el atuendo más nuevo que ella soía usar, el saco blanco y azul con la pollera con ambos tajos hasta la cadera que exponían sus piernas, el pequeño objeto le devolvía una expresión sonriente con corazones en lugar de ojos. Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en sus labios y acarició con su pulgar la tela del vestido. No le sorprendió comprobar que el material era de excelente calidad, el chico de cabello blanco no había escatimado en gastos para su colección

— Juvia… — Escuchó la voz de Lyon detrás de la puerta y dejó la muñeca en su lugar. — ¿Puedo pasar? — Le sorprendió oír la voz serena que contrastaba con la furia gutural que había escuchado antes.

— Adelante, Lyon-sama.

El Mago abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. Juvia se sintió algo nerviosa de estar frente a él otra vez, pero mantuvo la compostura. Lyon se acercó con cautela, evitando su mirada, fijando sus ojos en el suelo…

— Lo siento… — Le dijo una vez estuvo frente a ella. — No debí actuar así, yo no sé… — Se cubrió los ojos con las manos, ahogando sus palabras en el silencio. Su postura reducida a una bola a penas temblorosa que parecía empequeñecerse ante ella. Verlo tan vulnerable la tomó por sorpresa. El hombre que la tenía prisionera, que hace solo un rato antes había desplegado tanta furia, ahora se desarmaba exponiédose débil y frágil. Juvia tomó sus manos y las apartó de su rostro.

— Juvia entiende. — Respondió con sinceridad, dedicándole una sonrisa pequeña, pero comprensiva. Él la miró fijamente, perturbado, sus ojos temblando ahogándose en los suyos.

— ¿Puedes perdonarme?

— Sí, Lyon-sama. Juvia sabe que no quiso lastimarla. — La mirada del mago se posó en las marcas de sus brazos. Acercó una mano a la zona enrojecida y la acarició suavemente con dedos trémulos.

— No soy así, Juvia. Jamás te haría daño. — Le dijo mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían el vestigio de la herida. Volvió sus ojos a los de ella. — Solo quiero que seas feliz.

— Lyon-sama y Juvia son muy parecidos. — Replicó ella y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, aceptó iniciar un contacto físico. La Maga de Agua acarició la mejilla de Lyon, sus dedos trazando el contorno de su rostro. — Ambos tienen una forma muy intesa de amar.

— Sí… — Él sonrió e inclinó su cabeza, rindiéndose a la caricia. — Si solo tu amor fuera mío…

* * *

El viaje en el tren fue tortuoso, largo y eterno.  
Gray sentía la desesperación fluir por su cuerpo junto con ira y angustia. La incertidumbre de que podría estar pasando con Juvia lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Parte de él sabía que si ella estaba con Lyon, no había que preocuparse, por más extraño que fuera el comportamiento de su amigo de la infancia (al instalar una lácrima en la habitación de la Maga de Agua) él no le haría daño a la chica dueña de sus afectos. Pero eso no evitaba la ansiedad que carcomía el interior de Gray.

Llegaron a Margarett y el Mago de Hielo salió disparado por la puerta del vagón en el que viajaba, sin importarle si sus amigos le seguían el paso. Corrió por las calles desiertas de la ciudad dormida por la llegada de la medianoche y emprendió rumbo fijo hacia la casa de Lyon.

Al llegar al imponente edificio que se alzaba a las afueras de la urbe, Gray apretó los puños al costado de su cuerpo. Le parecían años desde que comenzó la búsqueda de la chica de cabellos azulados, cuando solo habían pasado un par de días. Sin tiempo a dilaciones, golpeó la puerta frontal con fuerza, el sonido haciendo eco en cada rincón de la inmensa casona. Volvió a golpear, insistentemente, hasta que sintió movimiento en el interior.

— ¿Quién es? — Escuchó la voz de Lyon, la adrenalina lo recorrió por dentro y por un isntante se tentó de tirar la puerta abajo.

— Gray. — Fue su única respuesta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

— Abre la puerta, Lyon o la tiraré abajo.

— ¿Estás loco?

— ¡Ábreme, maldita sea! Necesito hablar contigo. — Trató de contener la ira y sonar lo más calmo posible. Del otro lado no parecían haber intenciones de abrirle.

— No son horas para una visita, Gray. Vuelve mañana.

Si pensaba que con eso se iría tranquilamente, estaba muy equivocado. Se alejó unos pasos de la puerta y juntó sus manos en posición de batalla…

— Ice Make: Canon! — Disparó su ataque, pero este se disolvió antes de tocar la puerta. — ¿Eh?

* * *

Juvia sintió los golpes en la puerta, miró hacia los ventanales de la habitación y contuvo el aliento. Por un lado se esperanzó, alguien venía a buscarla, si gritaba lo suficiente, quizás lograría que la liberaran de las cuatro paredes en las que Lyon la mantenía encerrada…

Pero…

Por otro lado, el entendimiento que había tenido con el mago de hielo era algo que no quería abandonar. Habían tenido una conexión que nacía del dolor que compartían, aunque no lo amara, Juvia lo comprendía y él a ella…

Lyon le entregaba aquello que siempre le fue negado ¿Qué encontraría al salir de ese lugar? ¿Qué tenían otros para ofrecerle?

Nunca había sido una persona egoísta. Ella siempre brindó todo por otros, pensando en el bienestar de los demás en perjuicio del propio. Lyon le ofrecía lo que nadie le había dado antes, a cambio pedía que se quedara con él, que lo dejara quererla, que le permitiera entregarle lo que ella siempre quiso…

Se escuchó el destrozo de la puerta principal y supo que alguien logró derribar la seguridad que el Vastía forjó en su vivienda. El pánico la invadió, cuando se dio cuenta que todavía no tenía una decisión tomada respecto a su libertad. Observó los ventanales una vez más, la noche mostrando su oscuridad en el exterior, contrastando con el luminoso blanco de su confinamiento, ¿Qué debía hacer?

— ¡Juvia! — La voz de Gray resonó en la casa.

— Gray-sama…

Impulsada por el magnetismo que siempre le provocaba su compañero de cabellos oscuros, se lanzó hacia la puerta. Se sorpredió al comprobar que esta vez no la había dejado encerrada. No podía ser un olvido, conscientemente o no Lyon estaba confiando en ella. Al abrirla la recibió el frío helado del pasillo, sintió que su mente se emblanquecía, la indecisión la abordó y sus pies se plantaron en su lugar…

— ¿Dónde está? — Se escuchó que el chico de Fairy Tail gritaba en el piso de abajo.

— Quieres calmarte. — Respondía Vastía con tono exigente pero calmo.

— Sé que está aquí, Lyon…. — Juvia logró obligarse a caminar por el pasillo, las voces de los chicos se escuchaban desde el piso de abajo. — ¿Qué le hiciste?

— Yo no hice nada. No sé de qué estás hablando.

— De Juvia. Sé que está aquí, yo… — No sabía como hizo Gray para adivinar donde estaba, pero notaba que estaba preocupado. Nunca creyó escucharlo tan alarmado por ella. — Juro que si le hiciste algo, voy a…

— ¿Vas a qué?

Juvia llegó hasta la mitad de las escaleras y vio a los chicos desde la altura. Se movían en círculos, amenazantes, con posturas de ataque, ambos dispuestos a desatar sus respectivas furias contra el otro. No era como otros encuentros de rivalidades amistosas que solían desplegar, había algo más intenso entre ellos.

— Gray-sama. — Llamó a su compañero y continuó bajando los escalones. Ambos chicos relajaron posiciones y la observaron. La Maga de Agua pudo sentir el temor recorrer el cuerpo de Lyon, lo vió en sus hombros tensos y en sus ojos oscuros.

— Juvia, estás bien… — Gray corrió desde donde estaba, ella se sorprendió de su actitud, pues casi pareciera que iba a abrazarla, pero se detuvo antes de alcanzarla. — Todos estábamos preocupados por tí. — "Todos" esa palabra inclinaba la balanza para Juvia.

— Juvia solo se fue un día. — Su voz salió algo fría. El rechazo de Gray todavía presente, aguijoneando su pecho. — Lyon la ayudó a sentirse mejor. — Extendió su mano, invitando al mago de cabellos blancos a tomarla, él la miró sin entender y vacilante aceptó el gesto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa-? — El chico de Fairy Tail miró sus manos tomadas, clara confunsión en sus ojos. — Juvia… — Movió la cabeza a los lados, como queriendo apartar un pensamiento, luego la miró decidido. — No sé que te dijo, pero tienes que alejarte de él.

— No. — Le respondió secamente y se sorprendió a sí misma de ello. — Juvia no se irá de aquí.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Él… —

— Juvia _necesita _dejar de amar a Gray-sama. Lyon está dispuesto a ayudarla.

— ¡¿Es una broma?! — Exclamó en un grito que encerraba desesperación. La chica de Fairy Tail lo conocía bien, veía furia y frustración dentro de las iris oscuras de su compañero de gremio, no entendía porque esas emociones estaban allí. Ella estaba entregándole lo que él siempre quiso. Que lo dejara en paz. — Tienes que venir con nosotros. Este bastardo está enfermo. Estuvo espiándote, quien sabe cuanto tiempo

Juvia dirigió su mirada a Lyon y él cerró los ojos asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Sus dedos se ciñeron en torno a los suyos, en un apretón que buscaba brindarle algo de comprensión. Ella también había espiado a su amado, no sabía cómo lo había hecho él, pero entendía porqué lo hacía, comprendía la necesidad de sentirse cerca de aquel que es dueño de su amor.

— A Juvia no le importa. — Le dijo firmemente. Gray la observó, su mirada ilegible, repleta de distintas emociones que ella ya no podía distinguir.

— No puedo dejarte aquí con él. — Rápidamente se acercó a ellos y separó sus manos de un movimiento violento.

— ¿Qué haces? — Exclamó el de cabellos blancos, cuando el otro lo empujó, alejándolo de Juvia, luego tomó a la Maga de la mano que antes sostenía la de su antiguo amigo y comenzó a llevarla hacia la salida.

— No te quedarás con él. — Era una orden. Un comando posesivo que nacía de una emoción que ella no comprendía.

— Juvia quiere quedarse con Lyon. — Protestó y trató zafarse del agarre de Gray, quien hacía como que no la oía.

Algo alejados de la entrada de la residencia, podía distinguir las figuras de Natsu, Lucy y Erza aproximándose a ellos. Una pared de hielo cubrió la entrada de la casa, atrapando a los magos de Fairy Tail antes que pudieran salir.

— Te está diciendo que quiere quedarse conmigo, Gray. — Lyon se acercó a ellos amenazante. — No seas un niño caprichoso. Ella no te pertenece.

— No te metas entre nosotros, Lyon. — La voz profunda de Gray sonaba peligrosa. Juvia no entendía la reacción de su compañero, ¿No era que ella no le importaba? — No te atrevas a querer separarnos.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

— No. Es una advertencia. — En un movimiento rápido, Gray tiró de su brazo y la acercó a su pecho en un abrazo protector que prometía no dejarla ir. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y observó a quien fuera su captor con expresión suplicante. — Si vuelves a acercarte a ella, te prometo que lo lamentarás.

— Si la lastimas otra vez, te la verás conmigo. — Respondió Vastía en ese duelo de miradas intensas — Eso también es una promesa.

Lyon levantó la mano y liberó la barrera de hielo. Sus ojos fijos en las azules iris de Juvia…

— Lyon-sama…

— Si este bastardo vuelve a herirte… sabes que puedes venir conmigo. — Le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa y Juvia sintió que estaba perdiendo algo importante. — No dejaré de amarte nunca.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**AN:  
**Al final en esta historia están todos locos….

Cuando comencé a escribirla, la idea era llevar a Lyon a un lado más violento, más psicópata… pero mientras avanzaba la historia, simplemente no pude ponerlo en esa situación, no se sentía natural que de pronto comenzara a maltratar a Juvia. Sí logró manipularla bastante hasta el punto donde ella se identifica con él y Gray… bueno, tendrá que dar sus explicaciones, después de todo armó un lindo escándalo en casa de Lyon.

Los siguientes dos capítulos son los temas más difíciles del desafío porque ambos son con temáticas sexuales. Ahí es donde tengo que transmitir el verdadero peligro que significa Lyon para Juvia, porque hasta ahora… fue leve…

Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron un rato para dejarme comentarios! Me está costando mucho escribir todo esto, además en tan poco tiempo! Sus palabras me inspiran a seguir, faltan solo 3 capítulos y tengo 3 días… Es decir… tengo que terminar uno por día para llegar a cumplir el desafío!

Próximo Capítulo: Hifefilia


	5. Hifefilia

Capítulo 5: Hifefilia

Hifefilia: La excitación sexual depende de la posesión de algún objeto ajeno.

Desde hacía ya un tiempo que Gray tenía asumido que Juvia lo volvería loco, solo que esto lo pensaba respecto de sus continuas demostraciones de afecto o declaraciones espontáneas. Nunca imaginó que su desequilibrio se desataría por emociones tan intensas como las que sintió en las últimas 24hs.

Primero la _preocupación _cuando llegó a su habitación en Fairy Hills y ella no contestó la puerta. Luego, la adrenalina alimentó su _ansiedad _al encontrar el cuarto vacío y la lácrima en el techo. Le siguió una profunda _angustia _al descubrir que la chica no durmió en su dormitorio y fue reemplazada por una _ira _irracional cuando entendió que estaba con el Mago de Lamia Scale.

Pero la magnitud de sus sentimientos se volvieron desbordantes al estar en la puerta de la casa de Lyon. Recordaba su cuerpo temblar, poseído por sus sentimientos que por tanto tiempo se ocupó de mantener a raya. En ese momento no sabía lo que decía ni lo que hacía, de lo único que era consciente era que Juvia tenía que volver con él a Fairy Tail, y no le importaba que tanto ella quisiera resistirse.

Mientras viajaban en el tren, de regreso a su ciudad, Gray volvía a tener control de sus acciones y emociones. Sus ojos oscuros de desviaron del paisaje nocturno que observaba por la ventana recayendo en su compañera de largos cabellos azulados, quien mantenía la postura tensa con sus manos sobre su regazo y su mirada fija en sus dedos. Se preguntaba qué podía estar pasando dentro de la -siempre activa- mente de la maga elemental y, muy en el fondo de su mente, temía que sus pensamientos estuvieran centrados en Lyon. El calor de los celos abrazó su interior, no podía soportar la idea que ella quisiera quedarse con el chico de cabellos blancos.

— Juvia no entiende… — La escuchó decir, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — Lyon-sama la encerró en una habitación… — Instintivamente Gray cerró los puños sintiendo la tensión ascender por sus brazos. — Él decía que lo hacía para proteger a Juvia, porque ella estaba sufriendo por Gray-sama. Pero a su vez, la lastimaba al encerrarla. Juvia estaba tan asustada— La culpa se aferró a su estómago como un nudo apretado — Luego, Juvia entendió las intenciones de Lyon-sama. Pudo sentir la intensidad de su amor hacia ella, se sintió tan comprendida...

— Juvia, no digas eso… No puedes identificarte con alguien así

— Lyon y Juvia tienen una forma de amar muy parecida...

— ¡No es cierto! Lo que él te hizo, fue terrible, ¿Qué clase de persona secuestra a otra? — Juvia se encogió de hombros y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos azules indescifrables en una expresión severa que llevó intranquilidad al Mago de Hielo.

— Luego vino Gray-sama. — Él frunció el ceño. — Decidió que Juvia no debía quedarse con Lyon-sama y la obligó a irse.

— ¿Estás reprochándome eso? ¡Fui a salvarte!

— Juvia no pidió ser salvada. — Respondió ella y su tono le resultó extraño, demandante. — Gray-sama hizo lo que creyó mejor para Juvia, sin importarle lo que ella pensara o quisiera. Igual que Lyon-sama.

— ¿Estás comparándome con ese enfermo? ¡Demonios, Juvia!

— Juvia solo quiere entender. — Le dijo ella y su mirada se agudizó. — ¿Por Qué Gray-sama y Lyon-sama creen tener el derecho de decidir sobre ella? — Eso lo dejó sin palabras. En ningún momento pensó lo que ella quería, la Maga de Agua le dijo que prefería quedarse y él la forzó a volver a Magnolia.

— Lyon es un enfermo. — Respondió. — Tú misma acabas de decir que te tenía encerrada. Te secuestró.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió ella asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. — ¿Cuál es la excusa para tí?

Juvia lo había acorralado. El aire se sintió tan tenso dentro del vagón que el chico agradeció que sus compañeros decidieran dejarlos solos y viajaban en otro sector del tren.

La respuesta a su pregunta se repetía en su mente, martillando su cabeza queriendo salir finalmente de sus labios. Pero Gray se resistía. No quería decirlo.

— Juvia puede decidir por sí misma donde y con quien quiere estar.

— ¿Estás diciendo que quieres estar con Lyon? — Sintió el veneno en sus palabras, los celos tiñendo sus intenciones. Debía obligarse a no dejarse llevar por sus emociones otra vez, si decía algo equivocado, podía empujar a Juvia otra vez hacia Ciudad Margarett.

Ella no respondía, pero tampoco le apartaba la mirada. Él sentía los nervios calar en su cuerpo, comenzaba a entender que si no le daba una respuesta pronto, las cosas entre ellos cambiarían drásticamente…

— Hasta ahora a Juvia le alcanzaba con sólo amar a Gray-sama y estar a su lado. — Finalmente, la Maga de Agua dirigió su mirada a la ventana y se acomodó en su asiento para descansar contra el respaldo. — Pero ya no es suficiente. Juvia merece ser amada.

Aunque no lo dijo, Gray sabía que pensaba en el amor que le ofrecía Lyon. Suspiró, dejando salir el aire por su nariz.

Él también podía ofrecer amor...

* * *

Dejó las luces apagadas y se sentó en la cama con el vestido azul en sus manos. La luz de la luna se filtraba por los inmensos ventanales dándo la única iluminación de la habitación, el silencio inundaba la quietud de la casona.

Se sentía como si lo hubieran atravesado con una filosa espada y se hubieran llevado todo su interior. Era una cáscara vacía. Sin ganas de nada, sin energía.

Tener a Juvia en su casa esos últimos días fue como un sueño para Lyon. Una fantasía tangible que lo había transportado a un mundo de ensueño. Él solo quería cuidar de ella, hacerla feliz, verla reír, soñar juntos… y tal vez desear que en algún momento su amor fuera correspondido por la Maga de Agua…

Pero cuando vio en los ojos de su amigo, de aquel al que consideraba un hermano, la misma pasión que él albergaba y que respondía los sentimientos de la hermosa chica de cabellos azulados, no pudo continuar con su ilusión.

_Una sonrisa triste cruzó sus labios, al tiempo que su nariz se hundía en la suave tela que llevaba en sus manos. _

La amaba demasiado para retenerla, más sabiendo que Gray podía hacerla feliz si solo se dignaba a aceptar sus sentimientos…

_Aspiró aire profundamente, el aroma de Juvia llegó a él desde el vestido. Lo frotó suavemente contra su rostro, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando su delicada textura. _

Había prometido que arremetería contra él si la lastimaba y aceptaba su castigo de perderla por haberla herido al encerrarla en la habitación...

_Se dejó caer sobre las mantas, abrazando el vestido contra su pecho, el largo de la prenda cayendo grácilmente sobre sus piernas._

La había asustado. Pero es que no entendía que lo único que él quería era ayudarla…

_Sus manos recorrieron la tela con lentitud, su mente imaginaba que el cuerpo de su amada aún vestía aquel atuendo. _

Se consolaba al pensar que en los últimos momentos que permaneció con él en esas cuatro paredes, Juvia pudo entender la extensión de sus sentimientos. El dolor los había conectado y por unos breves instantes le regaló un atisbo de sus afectos, sumando fuego a su adicción.

_Lyon besó la tela del vestido, su aroma enloqueciendo sus sentidos. Se despojó de sus propias prendas y se sumergió en las sensaciones de esa tela azulada, llevó hacia su mejilla uno de los puños adornado con la piel blanca sintética y rozó su piel con su textura suave…_

_Imágenes de la Maga de Agua inundaron su mente, escenas que él espió a través de la lácrima. Tenía grabado en su cabeza cada parte del cuerpo de ella, la había visto incontables veces… tocándose en la cama, acariciando su cuello, sus pechos y descendiendo los dedos hasta debajo de las sábanas, donde el joven adivinaba su destino. Se relamió libidinosamente, imaginando que era él quien le provocaba el placer que se reflejaba en su rostro y arrancaba gemidos de sus labios..._

_Al cerrar los ojos y ser rodeado por su olor, podía asegurar que quien lo estaba tocando en su parte más íntima en ese momento era ella… _

_...y no él mismo dándose satisfacción, soñando que la Mujer de la Lluvia era al fin, suya..._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Uff! Avanzando contrarreloj!  
Este era de los temas difíciles… excitación a través de un objeto… pero me imagino que no es el objeto en sí, sino a la persona que le pertenece, no? No lo sé, espero no haberme equivocado… Por cierto, el vestido es el que ella se cambió cuando Lyon le ofreció los de su colección (por eso conserva el aroma a Juvia)

Por la primera parte… este Gray va a tener que dejar de dar vueltas o la va a perder por tsudere!

Juvia ya no tiene paciencia para juegos, menos después de lo que le tocó vivir con Lyon… Si él no la hubiera lastimado, ella no habría ido con el chico de Lamia Scale… no?

Sé que ella no diría las cosas como las puse en este fic, pero realmente me gustaría que alguna vez se le plantara a Gray y lo obligara a decir las cosas como tienen que ser!

Todavía me quedan dos capítulos más para terminar!

Gracias a todos los que comentaron la historia! Me dieron inspiración para terminar este desafío, que fue realmente muy difícil! (No canto victoria… faltan dos temas y quedan dos días…)

Próximo Capítulo: Dependencia.


	6. Dependencia

Capítulo 6: Dependencia.

Si había algo peor que soportar los acosos de Juvia, su asfixiante afecto y los celos injustificados, eso era su indiferencia.

Gray nunca pensó que tendría que lidiar con una actitud distante de la Maga de Agua. Era inimaginable!

Sin embargo, ella lo estaba haciendo. Pasada ya una semana desde ese incómodo viaje en tren desde Margarett hasta Magnolia, no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez...

— Oye, Gray. — Lucy, quien estaba sentada junto a él, se inclinó levemente para decirle en voz baja. — Si quieres hablar con Juvia, solo ve. Tu mirada es algo aterradora, ¿Sabes? — Se rió levemente. — ¿No me digas que se intercambiaron los papeles?

— Le gusssssstaaaa... — El gato azul sobrevoló sobre sus cabezas, tapándose la boca con sus patitas, siendo el mismo bicho molesto de siempre. Gray chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada hacia la pared.

— De verdad, Gray. — Siguió la rubia con un tono más suave. — Sabes que ella va a escuchar lo que le digas.

No les contó a sus amigos la conversación del tren, pero tampoco necesitó hacerlo. Cuando todos descendieron y se encontraron en la estación, quedó muy claro que las cosas entre ellos estaban tensas.

Los días pasaban y la frialdad de Juvia le llamó la atención al resto de los miembros, cuando preguntaban que pasaba ella solo respondía "Juvia está cansada" Cada vez que la oía, sentía que le clavaba una aguja en el pecho, ¿Así se había sentido ella todas las veces que la rechazaba? ¿De verdad tuvo que soportar por tanto tiempo esa sensación?

Gray suspiró. Apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, acomodó la cabeza sobre éstos. Estaba tan cansado que se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento, pero no se quería ir del gremio aún, no mientras ella estaba todavía allí. Realmente, se estaba comportando como la Maga Elemental lo hacía antes.

— Mira-san, Juvia se va a su casa. — Anunció la chica de cabellos azulados, con voz cansada y apagada. Gray alzó la cabeza rápidamente y cuando ella salió por la puerta, él se levantó de su lugar para seguirla

Lo hacía todos los días. Se decía a sí mismo que era para protegerla, para evitar que tuviera otro problema como el que tuvo con Lyon. En su mente recitaba mecánicamente esas oraciones, tratando de justificar su actitud stalker.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, mientras la seguía por las calles vacías de la ciudad. La veía caminar con su postura erguida y elegante. Cuando no lo estaba acosando, Juvia mostraba ese lado femenino y refinado que a él le gustaba tanto. Su vestido largo se movía con gracia, los tajos a ambos lados de sus piernas dejaban asomar esos atisbos de piel, que él mentiría si dijera que no fijó su mirada en ellos. Aunque le costara admitirlo incluso a sí mismo, Juvia le gustaba mucho. Demasiado.

Pero él no era como el idiota acosador de Lyon. No estaba obsesionado con la belleza exterior de la Maga de Agua. Ella era mucho más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo espectacular...

Tragó saliva nervioso, cuando ella se detuvo, él se apresuró a esconderse en el umbral de una casa, debajo de un alero. La chica retomó su camino, luego de observar sobre su hombro con desconfianza, y el mago esperó unos segundos para seguirla.

Cuando reanudó se marcha, su mente continuó divagando, haciendo una apreciación de la personalidad tan particular de Juvia; su ternura, su alegría, la forma en que sus locuras le hacían reír, en cómo lograba arrancarle una sonrisa hasta en sus momentos más melancólicos. Ella siempre traía ese rayo de luz que alejaba a la oscuridad que solía rodearlo.

Y ahora, hacía una semana que esa luminosidad no llegaba a él.

Gray sentía que la necesitaba, era como una adicción... sin esa luz, su mente se revolvía en recuerdos angustiosos, en deseos de venganza, culpas y rencores. Juvia siempre lograba sacarlo de allí sin siquiera proponérselo, con solo ser ella misma. Ella y sus sonrisa, ella y sus regalos, ella y su amor...

— Arg! Es suficiente. — Dijo en un grito frustrado y avanzó hacia su compañera con pasos largos. — Ya no soporto más esto. — Siguió avanzando. No sabía si ella lo había escuchado y prefería seguir ignorándolo o si estaba tan sumida en su mundo que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. — ¡Juvia! — Gritó, su tono algo autoritario. La chica no respondió. — ¡Hey! ¡Juvia! — Decidió acortar la distancia que los separaba, trotando hasta ella. — Hey...

— ¿Qué pasa, Gray-sama? — Se detuvo antes de llegar a ella, al escuchar su voz fría. Veía su espalda tensionada y los puños cerrados al costado de su cuerpo.

— Necesito hablar contigo — Avanzó la distancia que los separaba y se colocó frente a ella. Se sorprendió al ver el enfado en sus profundos ojos azules. Estaba acostumbrado a verlos brillando de alegría y optimismo, pero el fuego de la ira era inusual en ella. Juvia se cruzó de brazos y descansó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna.

— Lo escucho, Gray-sama.

— Yo... pues... verás... — Esa mirada intensa lograba ponerlo realmente nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a esa expresión. Tampoco había pensado algo específico para decirle, ¿Iba a pedirle que volviera a acosarlo? ¿Iba a decirle que necesitaba que siguiera siendo la chica que él rechazaba todo el tiempo? Estaba totalmente loco. — Te extraño — Las dos palabras salieron tan sinceras que él mismo se sorprendió, pero era una buena síntesis de lo que le pasaba por dentro.

Gray estaba conforme con su declaración. Era más de lo que podía esperarse de alguien como él, pero Juvia no se movía de su lugar, ni decía nada. Estaba como congelada, viéndolo fijamente con la misma expresión que antes.

— Extraño que estemos juntos, extraño conversar contigo, pasar tiempo a tu lado, yo...

— Gray-sama no quería que Juvia estuviera cerca. Parecía que le molestaba. — Su tono fue una especie de reproche, como si no le creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

— No es así. Tu sabes que no siempre es así. — Se mordió el labio inferior y miró sus dedos delgados que se agarraban con fuerza a sus antebrazos, casi clavándose las uñas en la piel. — Soy un idiota. — Reconoció, luego de un suspiro. — Soy un imbécil, ¿Te gusta que lo diga así? — Juvia no se movía, ni le respondía. — Soy un estúpido que tiene que ver a la mujer que ama secuestrada por su amigo (casi hermano) para darse cuenta que no puede perderla.

— Gray-sama...

— Y soy un cobarde, un maldito cobarde que tiene miedo de admitir sus sentimientos, ¿Sabes de que tengo miedo? — Ella negó con la cabeza levemente. La sorpresa clara en las facciones de su rostro y en el azul de sus ojos. — Tengo miedo de no cumplir tus expectativas, porque tu tienes la loca idea que yo soy alguien extraordinario. ¡No sé de donde sacaste semejante locura! Todo este tiempo pensando que yo era algún tipo de ser sobrenatural, con demasiadas virtudes para ser real. — No se dió cuenta en qué momento comenzó a gritar, pero la frustración y el estrés que liberaba en ese momento, lo llevaba a expresarse por encima de sus niveles habituales. — ¡Pero no! ¿Dices que me amas?, respóndeme Juvia, ¿Me amas?

— Juvia te lo ha dicho un millón de veces, Gray-sama

— ¿Amas esto? — Preguntó, apuntándose a sí mismo. — ¿Amas a un imbécil, cobarde que te aleja todo el tiempo porque tiene miedo? ¿Amas a un idiota que va a seguir siendo un perturbado desastre hasta el resto de sus días?

— Juvia sabe bien cómo eres. Solo que valora más lo bueno, que todas esas cosas.

— Pues si estás tan segura de eso, entonces te lo doy.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Estás segura que me quieres?

— Por supuesto que sí.

— Entonces tienes que saber, que seguiré siendo igual. Que probablemente me moleste que me abraces en público, que no seré afectuoso, no te diré que te amo todo el tiempo... y seguramente me desnude en cualquier momento. — Su discurso auto destructivo trajo una sonrisa al rostro serio de la Maga de Agua. Luego pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas.

— Gray-sama! Juvia te ama! — Exclamó ella, con esa voz risueña y alegre, el coloreo en sus mejillas, el brillo en sus ojos y la felicidad que Gray quería conservar.

— Yo también, Juvia.

**CONTINUARA...**

Uno más y ya terminooooo!


	7. Voyeurismo

**Esto no es Amor — Epílogo**

Capítulo 7: Voyeurismo

Voyeurismo: Conducta o comportamiento sexual que consiste en buscar placer sexual en la observación de otras personas en situaciones eróticas.

El vestido no alcanzaba. Sus fantasías ya no eran suficientes. Necesitaba más...

Una libélula entró por la ventana y se posó frente a Lyon en el escritorio. El mago de cabellos blancos la levantó con la palma de su mano y le sonrió con satisfacción...

— ¿Has hecho tu trabajo, pequeña? — El animal de hielo se deshizo, disolviéndose en el aire y el chico de blancos cabellos se apartó de su lugar para caminar hacia una gran lácrima pantalla ubicada cerca de los sillones de la sala de estar. Encendió el aparato y marcó algunos comandos para que una imagen apareciera proyectada en medio de la habitación. Sonrió complacido y caminó hacia la extensa pared con ventanales para ir cerrando las enormes cortinas una a una...

Pronto la sala quedó sumida en la penumbra, siendo iluminada solo por el halo tenue que proyectaba la lácrima. El albino se recostó en el sillón, apoyándose contra el respaldo y dejando descansar sus piernas estiradas.

Delante de él, la pantalla mostró una casa que él conocía por haberla visitado un par de oportunidades... Era pequeña, decorada fríamente con un estilo minimalista. Pero la decoración no era lo que le importaba a Lyon...

Con el control en su mano, logró mover la imagen hasta una cama y en ella encontró lo que estaba buscando...

Gray arrojaba a Juvia contra el colchón con cierta violencia, para luego acorralarla con su cuerpo y atacar su rostro con un beso pasional. Como era de esperarse, el chico de cabellos negros ya no tenía la ropa puesta, pero la Maga aún conservaba su vestido.

Lyon desabrochó su camisa, lentamente y luego su pantalón, mientras sus ojos negros seguían el recorrido de la mano de Gray, bajando el cierre de la prenda azul, liberando la piel de la chica, exponiendo su suave blancura... El observador dejó escapar un gemido involuntario... lo que daría él por posar sus labios sobre esos hombros desnudos y recorrer su contorno con una caricia...

Su amigo no era tan delicado, pero a Lyon le servía para alimentar su fantasía, mientras su mano comenzaba a trabajar en su propia satisfacción...

Veía como el chico hundía su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del hada de agua, ella dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más espacio, su cabello azulado acompañando el movimiento como un torrente de agua. Luego observó que Gray comenzaba a descender con besos desesperados por la línea de la clavícula.

Casi podía sentir el aroma de esa piel, su suavidad y el calor de sus cuerpos acariciándose íntimamente.

— _Gray-sama... — _Su voz seductora le enviaba un escalofrío de placer. Sus oídos escucharon un nombre, pero en su mente resonaba el propio, con el tono acalorado de Juvia.

— Juvia-chan... —

Gray se deshacía completamente del vestido, dejando a su pareja con solo la ropa interior. Tanto el perverso espía como el chico en la pantalla se dieron unos segundos para observarla con solo la ropa interior. Lyon aceleró el movimiento de su mano sobre sí mismo, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que Juvia abría sus piernas provocativamente, invitando a Gray a posarse sobre ella.

Los sonidos desde la pantalla llenaron sus oídos...

Los gemidos, la fricción de los cuerpos. Los nombres que se gritaban en exclamaciones llenas de placer y goce, él aportaba los propios, siendo inspirado por sus sentidos y su imaginación...

Escuchó que Juvia llegaba al punto máximo de placer y él sintió que su propio cuerpo experimentaba su climax. Sonrió complacido, sintiendo la sustancia cálida deslizarse por sus dedos...

Dentro de sus fantasías perversas... habían acabado Juntos...Otra vez...

**FIN**

Bueno, por escasos 20 minutos no pude cumplir el desafío... La verdad me siento un poco mal por no haberlo logrado... pero igual quería darle el cierre a la historia y pensar que, al menos, escribí los 7 capítulos que correspondían al reto...

Este último capítulo suena descolgado, pero era parte de los temas y... era difícil... No soy de escribir muchas escenas subidas de tono y esta, encima, tenía que tener esta perversión incluída.

Les agradezco enormemente a las personas que me comentaron en todos los capítulos! Sinceramente no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ustedes. Por lo general, demoro alrededor de 2 semanas en escribir capítulos de estas longitudes (aproximadamente 2500 palabras por capítulo), así que tuve que esforzarme mucho para sacar esta cantidad de capítulos en solo un mes! Sé que se nota el apuro (sobre todo en el 4to capítulo donde se me fue todo a cualquier lado)

El premio de este desafío era un sticker que debería ir en la carátula del fic donde "certifica" que terminé el desafío a tiempo. Obviamente no voy a recibirlo, pero sí quería ofrecer algo por mi cuenta para aquellas personas que se tomaron unos minutos para darme ánimos y ayudarme a seguir adelante:

Aquellas personas que comentaron en todos los capítulos, pueden (si ustedes quieren) enviarme alguna solicitud de trama que quisieran que desarrolle. Es decir, un fanfic a pedido. La premisa tiene que ser para un One-shot y (obviamente) tiene que ser Gruvia. Espero acepten mi regalo y piensen una buena historia para pedirme :)


End file.
